bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinki
Poniżej znajduje się lista odcinków serialu dla obecnych serii anime Bleach. Lista jest podzielona na kilka serii, każda zawiera streszczenie danych epizodów i pierwotną datę emisji dla każdego odcinka. Każda seria jest adaptacją mangi Bleach Tite Kubo, z wyjątkiem serii "Bount", "Nowy Kapitan Shūsuke Amagai", "Rebelia Zanpakutō", "Bestialskie Miecze" i "Inwazja armii Gotei 13". Serie te zostały wyprodukowane po to, żeby dać czas Tite Kubo na wydanie kolejnych rozdziałów mangi. Lista odcinków Agent Shinigami (odcinki 1-20) Pierwsza seria Bleach ma 20 odcinków i początkowo emitowany był w Japonii od października 2004 do lutego 2005 r. Ichigo Kurosaki jest 15-16 letnim chłopakiem z niechcianym darem, widzi duchy. Ten dar pozwala mu zobaczyć Shinigami, Rukię Kuchiki, której przypadkowo przeszkadza w wykonywaniu obowiązków. Gdy Rukia została poszkodowana przez Hollowa, Ichigo jest zmuszony czasowo przyjąć jej moce Shinigami. Następnego dnia, Rukia, pojawiła się w szkole jako normalny człowiek. Mówi mu, że straciła wszystkie swoje moce i nie może wykonywać swoich obowiązków. Ichigo musi został Zastępczym Shinigami; chronić miasto Karakurę przed złymi duszami, a dobre dusze wysyłać do Soul Society. Moc duchowa Ichigo jest zaskakująco duża, dlatego przyciąga głodnych Hollowów. Jego Reiatsu przyciąga również przeciwnika innego rodzaju, Uryū Ishida, jeden z niewielu pozostałych Quincy. W celu wykazania wyższości nad Shinigami, Ishida proponuje urządzić zawody, kto zabije więcej Hollowów. Quincy używa do tego specjalnego wabika. Lecz przybywa ich znacznie więcej, niż Uryū by się spodziewał. Podczas tych zawodów, Yasutora "Chad" Sado i Orihime Inoue, dwoje przyjaciół Ichigo, odkrywają swoje zdolności duchowe. Uryū i Ichigo stają się sojusznikami w zabijaniu Hollowów. Rukia coraz bardziej przyzwyczaja się do realnego świata, lecz zdaje sobie sprawę, że musi powrócić do Soul Society. W celu pojmania Rukii, do Świata Żywych zostają wysłani Renji Abarai i Byakuya Kuchiki. Ichigo stara się udaremnić ich działania, lecz bez skutku. Byakuya pozbawia go mocy Shinigami, które dała mu Rukia. Czarnowłosa Shinigami zostaje pojmana do Soul Society, gdzie w celi czeka na śmierć. Kisuke Urahara, tajemniczy sklepikarz, zaproponował Ichigo, aby wyruszył do Soul Society i uratował Rukię. Kurosaki przystaje na taką propozycję. Zatem Urahara rozpoczyna specjalny trening mający na celu odzyskanie mocy Shinigami przez Ichigo. Pierwsze zadanie polega na unikanie ataków małej dziewczynki, następnie Tessai przecina łańcuch przeznaczenia Ichigo, informując go, że ma odzyskać moce Shinigami, zanim łańcuch całkowicie się zniszczy, inaczej stanie się Hollowem. Następnie Ichigo poznaje imię swoje miecza. Ichigo, Chad, Uryū i Orihime wyruszyli do Soul Society mając za przewodnika Yoruichi Shihōin. Soul Society: Wejście donosiciela (odcinki 21-41) Ta seria obejmuje 21 odcinków. W Japonii była emitowana od marca 2005 do lipca 2005. Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, Uryū, i Yoruichi dostają się do Soul Society. Jednak zostają zatrzymani przez Gina Ichimaru i Strażnika Bramy do Seireitei, przez co są zmuszeni szukać innego wejścia. Yoruichi wraz z grupą udają się do głowy rodziny Shiba, Kūkaku, która słynie z produkcji fajerwerek. Kūkaku zdecydowała się im pomóc, lecz daje im do pomocy Ganji Shibę, który nienawidzi Shinigami od czasu, kiedy jeden z nich zabił jego brata, Kaiena Shibę podczas misji. Osiągają sukces i lądują w Seireitei, lecz się rozdzielają. Krzykliwe wtargnięcie poruszyło najwyższych Shinigami, którzy wydali rozkazy natychmiastowego złapania intruzów. Ichigo i spółka przechodzą przez Seireitei bez trudności, ponieważ walczą z nimi zwykli Shinigami i oficerzy. Ichigo rewanżuje się w walce z Renjim pokonując go. Podczas wydarzeń, jeden z kapitanów, Sōsuke Aizen, został przybity mieczem do budynku, co wzbudziło wewnętrzny konflikt między Shinigami. Ichigo i Ganju spotykają Kenpachi Zarakiego, krwiożerczego kapitana, który podobno jest nie do pokonania, podczas zbliżania się do Rukii. Ganju zostaje wysłany do Rukii, a Ichigo rozpoczyna ciężki pojedynek. Po walce obaj są ciężko ranni. Kurosaki zostaje uzdrowiony przez Yoruichi, która ukazuje mu swoją prawdziwą formę. Mówi, że nie jest kotem, tylko kobietą i wraz z Uraharą byli kiedyś Shinigami. Ganju dostaje się do więzienia Rukii, odkrywa, że to ona zabiła jego brata, Kaiena. Wynika to ze scen retrospekcji, że Rukia zabiła go po tym jak jego ciało zostało przejęte przez Pustego, ale Rukia nadal się czuje winna jego śmierci. Przybywa kapitan Kuchiki Byakuya, który zauważył otwarte więzienie. Po porażce Ganju, Ichigo przybył na ratunek, rozegrała się krótka bitwa, ponieważ przybyła Yoruichi i zabrała Ichigo. Soul Society: Ratunek (odcinki 42-63) Trzeci sezon historii Bleach jest przedstawiony w serii dwudziestu dwóch odcinków i obejmuje rozdziały 118 do 183. Prace trwały od lipca 2005 do stycznia 2006 w Japonii oraz Stanach Zjednoczonych od lipca 2007 do maja 2008. Yoruichi bierze Ichigo kiedy jest nieprzytomny i ucieka z nim przed Byakuyą. Kurosaki odzyskuje przytomność, a Shihōin uczy go korzystać z Bankai, najpotężniejszej formy Zanpakutō. Renji później dołącza do treningu z Ichigo i Yoruichi. Informuje, że dzień egzekucji Rukii po raz kolejny został zmieniony. Tymczasem Uryū i Orihime mają do czynienia z kapitanem Mayurim Kurotsuchim. Uryū walczy z nim, ale szybko zostaje powstrzymany przez Shikai kapitana. Ishida używa techniki Ransōtengai, by unieszkodliwić truciznę. Ishida w końcu decyduje się zdjąć Sanrei Glove. Następnie Uryū całkowicie przytłoczył Mayuriego i zmusił go do ukazania Bankai, ale nie jest w stanie go użyć, gdyż zostaje "zniszczony" przez chłopaka. Zamienia się w zieloną ciecz i ucieka. Tymczasem Shinigami rangi oficera są rozproszeni po całym Seireitei. Kapitan Tōshirō Hitsugaya konfrontuje się z innym kapitanem - Ginem Ichimaru. Hitsugaya walczy z Ginem, ponieważ wierzy, że to on zabił Aizena. Po krótkiej rozmowie przybywa wicekapitan Rangiku Matsumoto. Następnego dnia Kenpachi ratuje towarzyszy Ichigo, ale zostaje zatrzymany przez kapitanów Sajina Komamurę i Kaname Tōsena. Zarakiemu udaje się pokonać Tōsena, mimo że ten użył Bankai. Gdzie indziej Renji próbuje uratować Rukię, ale zostaje zatrzymany przez Byakuę. Abarai mimo zastosowania nowo nabytego Bankai zostaje pokonany przez kapitana. Wreszcie zaczyna się egzekucja Rukii, ale zostaje powstrzymana przez Ichigo i sympatycznych kapitanów - Shunsuia Kyōraku i Jūshirō Ukitake. Podczas gdy Rukia jest trzymana przez Renjiego, liczni oficerowie z nimi walczą. Ichigo pokonał trzech wicekapitanów, którzy gonili Abaraia, a następnie konfrontuje się z Byakuyą. Kurosaki już miał umrzeć z ręki kapitana, ale wtrącił się do walki jego wewnętrzny Pusty, który przejął kontrolę nad ciałem Ichigo i atakuje Byakuyę. Kurosakiemu w końcu udaje się odzyskać ciało. Używając Bankai, Ichigo walczył na równi z kapitanem Kuchiki i ledwo go pokonując. Kyōraku i Ukitake przemieszczają się w ustronne miejsce by walczyć z kapitanem głównodowodzącym - Genryūsaiem Shigekunim Yamamoto. Yamamoto spala okolicę swoim Zanpakutō w formie Shikai i rozpoczyna się walka z jego byłymi uczniami. Kapitan Suì-Fēng walczy ze swoją byłą mentorką - Yoruichi. Suì-Fēng z płaczem została pokonana przez technikę Shunkō użytą przez Shihōin, ale niedocenianą wcześniej ze względu na jej unikalne walki. Hitsugaya podczas przeszukiwania 46 Sal Centralnych odkrywa, że Aizen żyje i jest mózgiem wydarzeń, które zaszły w Soul Society. Aizen następnie pokonuje go i przemieszcza się do obszaru realizacji. Rukia została tam przeniesiona przez Tōsena, wspólnika Aizena. Sōsuke następnie wyciąga z niej Hōgyoku, mimo wysiłków Ichigo, Renjiego i kapitana Komamury. Zanim Aizen, Ichimaru i Tōsen uciekli, pojawił się cały korpus oficerski Gotei 13 i zatrzymują go. Nagle pojawiają się Menosy Grande, które pozwalają uciec Sōsuke, Ginowi i Kaname do Hueco Mundo. Ichigo i jego przyjaciele wracają do świata żywych, pozostawiając Rukię na jej prośbę. Bount (odcinki 64-91) Seria Bount występuje tylko w anime. Została wyprodukowana po to, by dać Tite Kubo czas na napisanie nowych rozdziałów. Zawiera 28 odcinków i była emitowana w Japonii od stycznia 2006 do sierpnia 2006. Ichigo i jego przyjaciele (bez Rukii) powracają do Świata Ludzi, gdzie czeka na nich normalne życie. Pojawia się Renji, a Chad i Orihime zostają porwani przez trzy tajemnicze osoby. Zwabiają one Kurosakiego i przyjaciół do gry, w której życie kolegów jest zagrożone. Po serii wypraw, okazuje się, że tajemniczymi osobami są Zmodyfikowane Dusze stworzone przez Kisuke Uraharę. Urahra opowiada o Bount, ludziach z darem wiecznego życia poprzez wchłanianie dusz innych. Niedługo potem Ichigo walczy z jednym z nich, Yoshino Sōmą. Yoshino pokonuje go i prawie zabija, lecz z odsieczą przybywa Rukia. Spotkanie jest krótkie, ponieważ niedługo potem mają do czynienia z innym Bount, Ryō Utagawą. Ryō walczy z Ichigo i przyjaciółmi i porywa Uryū. Yoshino jednak ratuje Ishidę i wyjawia również, że potrzebują Quincy do swojego planu. Jednak oboje zostają zaatakowani przez bliźniaków Hō i Ban. Z pomocą przybywają Ganju Shiba i Hanatarō Yamada, co powoduje porażkę i śmierć Bount. W Soul Society, wyższe szczeble są zaniepokojone obecnością Bount i zlecają zbadanie całej sprawy. Tymczasem Ichigo i reszta znajdują ich główną bazę. Kurosaki walczy z Utagawą, ale ich walka zostaje przerwana, gdy ten chce zdradzić lidera Bount, Jina Kariyę. Maki Ichinose, były członek 11. Oddziału, zabija Utagawę i zaczyna walczyć z Ichigo. Ta walka również zostaje zatrzymana, w tym przypadku przez Kariyę, który sam ją dokańcza. Bez problemu pokonuje Ichigo. Chłopak jest w depresji z powodu przegranej walki. Ganju i Renji próbują go pocieszyć. Tymczasem, Yoshino rozpaczliwie pragnie zabić Kariyę, ale ginie, umożliwiając Jinowi zrobić Bitto. Bount angażują Ichigo, jego przyjaciół i innych Shinigami do walk w Karakurze. Po serii trudnych bitew, wycofują się do jaskini, gdzie stworzyli bramę do Soul Society. Ugaki spowalnia Shinigami, jednak zostaje pokonany przez Bankai Renjiego. Gdzie indziej, Uryū konfrontuje się z wicekapitanem 12. Oddziału, Nemu Kurotsuchi, która daje mu przedmiot, który przywróci jego moce. Ichigo ponownie walczy z Kariyą, ale zostaje pokonany. Jednak kiedy aktywuje Bankai, jest w stanie walczyć z nim na równi. Niespodziewanie przybywa Uryū, który za pomocą swoich mocy udostępnia bramę Bount. Atak Bount na Soul Society (odcinki 92-109) Ta seria występuje tylko w anime. Została stworzona aby dać czas Tite Kubo na napisanie nowych rozdziałów. Ma 18 odcinków i była emitowana od sierpnia 2006 do stycznia 2007. Ta seria dotyczy ataku Soul Society przez Bount. Stają się oni poważnymi przeciwnikami, ponieważ mają zdolność do absorbowania Reishi, z którego składa się cały ten świat. W końcu ma miejsce walka pomiędzy Kariyą a Ichigo. Jin przegrywa i rozpada się. Jednak przeżył jeszcze jeden Bount, Gō Koga, który pozostaje z Ran'Tao. Arrancar: Przybycie (odcinki 110-131) Ta 22-odcinkowa seria wraca w większość do fabuły mangi, obejmuje rozdziały od 183 do 229. Była emitowana w Japonii od stycznia 2007 do października 2007. Seria zaczyna się wprowadzeniem Shinjiego Hirako jako ucznia z transferu w szkole Ichigo, ale jego prawdziwym celem jest pozyskanie Kurosakiego do Vizardów - grupy Shinigami, którzy zdobyli moce Hollowa. Tymczasem Kon (w ciele Ichigo) zostaje zaatakowany przez Grand Fishera, a Uryū przez niekompletnego Arrancara. Ishida zostaje uratowany przez Ryūkena, a Kon przez Isshina, który odzyskał moce Shinigami. Wkrótce potem w Karakurze pojawiają się dwaj Arrancarzy, Ulquiorra Cifer i Yammy Llargo. Yammy zaczyna pożerać wszystkie dusze w okolicy, przeżywa jedynie Tatsuki Arisawa. Kiedy ingerują Chad i Orihime, Arrancar poważnie ich rani, ale na pomoc przybywa Ichigo. Podczas konfrontacji, jego wewnętrzny Hollow próbuje przejąć nad nim kontrolę, przez co jest dotkliwie pobity. Na pomoc przychodzą Urahara i Yoruichi. Do Karakury zostaje wysłany zespół w skład którego wchodzą: Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Renji Abarai, Rangiku Matsumoto, Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa i Rukia Kuchiki. Wszyscy dopisują się jako uczniowie do Liceum Karakura. Kiedy Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez i jego Arrancarzy atakują, każdy dotyczy własną bitwę. Niespodziewanie, Ikkaku ujawnia Bankai. Pozostali członkowie zespołu mają trudności z pokonaniem przeciwników aż do chwili gdy Soul Society pozwala usunąć limit ich mocy. Ichigo przegrywa walkę z Grimmjowem, który zostaje zabrany przez Tōsena do Hueco Mundo za złamanie rozkazów. Kurosaki coraz bardziej traci kontrolę nad wewnętrznym Hollowem, przez co udaje się na trening do Vizardów. Tymczasem zespół Hitsugayi odpiera ataki Arrancarów i Hollowów, a Rukia i Orihime udają się na trening do Soul Society. Po pokonaniu swojego wewnętrznego Hollowa, Ichigo nadal trenuje by móc dłużej nosić maskę. Yumichika i Rangiku próbują nauczyć się Bankai, ale przerywa im czwórka Arrancarów (Yammy, Grimmjow, Luppi Antenor i Wonderweiss Margela), którzy mają za zadanie zająć Shinigami. Rukia postanawia udać się do Świata Ludzi na pomoc, ale Orihime wymaga specjalnej bramy, więc musi poczekać. Ichigo walczy z Grimmjowem swoją nową umiejętnością, jednak limit mija i szala zwycięstwa przechyla się na stronę Arrancara. Ratują go Rukia i Shinji. Gdy Inoue przechodzi przez Dangai, jej strażnicy zostają zaatakowani przez Ulquiorrę, który grozi, że jeśli z nim nie pójdzie, zabije jej przyjaciół. Walki są zakończone, a Orihime może pożegnać się tylko z jedną osobą. Arrancar: Wejście do Hueco Mundo (odcinki 132-151) Siódmy sezon Bleacha obejmuje 20 odcinków opartych na mandze Tite Kubo od rozdziału 229. do 251. Są reżyserowane przez Noriyukiego Abe i wyprodukowane przez TV Tokyo, Dentsu i studio Pierrot. Fabuła opiera się na podróży Ichigo Kurosakiego do Hueco Mundo aby uratować Orihime Inoue, która została porwana przez Arrancara pod dowództwem byłego kapitana 5. Oddziału - Sōsuke Aizena. Wprawdzie wątek związany z Ashido Kanō nie został umieszczony w mandze ze względu na ograniczenia czasowe, to Tite Kubo pomagał w produkcji tych odcinków. Sezon był nadawany od lipca 2007 do grudnia 2007. Motywem muzycznym tego sezonu są cztery utwory: dwa openingi i dwa endingi. Openingi to Alones autorstwa Aqua Timez oraz After Dark autorstwa Asian Kung-Fu Generation. Endingi to Daidai autorstwa Chatmonchy i Tane wo Maku Hibi Kousuke Atari. W celu promocji filmu Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion, opening i ending z 151. odcinka został zmieniony na materiał filmowy. Arrancar: Zacięty Bój (odcinki 152-167) Ta seria zawiera 16 odcinków i obejmuje rozdziały mangi od 252. do 286. Była emitowana od października 2007 do kwietnia 2008 w Japonii. Odcinki wykorzystują trzy motywy muzyczne: jeden opening i dwa endingi. Opening to "After Dark" autorstwa Asian Kung-Fu Generation, zaś endingi to "Tane wo Maku Hibi" autorstwa j-popowej piosenkarki Kousuke Atari oraz "Kansha" autorstwa RSP. Po rozdzieleniu się, piątka przyjaciół podąża w różnych kierunkach Las Noches. Ichigo i Nel spotykają spotykają Privaron Espadę - Dordoniego Alessandro Del Socaccio - i Kurosaki wdaje się z nim w walkę. Początkowo chłopak nie chce używać swojego Bankai, z powodu iż przyrzekł sobie, że zostawi je na walki z Espadą, lecz ostatecznie jest do tego zmuszony. Tymczasem, pozostali wdają się w swoje walki. Uryū konfrontuje się z Cirucci Thunderwitch i pokonuje ją za pomocą Seele Schneider. Rukia ma do czynienia z 9. Espadą, Aaroniero Arruruerie, który po ściągnięciu maski ma twarz jej byłego przełożonego, Kaiena Shiby. Kuchiki wierzy w to i zostaje ciężko ranna. Używa Trzeciego Tańca i udaje jej się przebić górną część maski Aaroniero. Po pokonaniu przeciwnika, porównuje sytuację Orihime do jej własnej, kiedy była skazana na egzekucję. Postanawia ruszyć dalej, lecz upada z powodu obrażeń. Gdzie indziej, Chad walczy z Gantenbainne Mosquedą, którego nie jest w stanie zranić. Sado uświadamia sobie jak zyskać dostęp do większej mocy i jego prawa ręka ulega zmianie w wielką tarczę, Brazo Derecha del Gigante. Kiedy Gantenbainne uwalnia Zanpakutō aby dostosować się do siły przeciwnika, Chad ujawnia, że jego prawa ręka przeznaczona jest tylko do obrony, natomiast lewa ręka do ataku. Aktywuje Brazo Izquierda del Diablo i łatwo pokonuje przeciwnika. Zwycięstwo jest jednak krótkotrwałe, bowiem pojawia się 5. Espada, który słynie jako najsilniejszy z dziesiątki. Nnoitra Gilga powala Sado jednym ciosem. Renji i Dondochakka napotykają Szayela Aporro Granza. Abarai próbuje zdziałać coś swoim Bankai, ale zostaje zniszczony, ponieważ Szayel przygotował się na taką ewentualność. Niedługo potem jako wsparcie przybywa Uryū. Wraz z Renjim wpędzają przeciwnika w pułapkę i próbują go pokonać za pomocą wielkiej eksplozji. Szayel wychodzi z tego tylko ze zniszczonymi ubraniami, po czym zjada jednego ze swoich sług i opuszcza miejsce aby się przebrać i dać im czas na obmyślenie nowego planu. Tymczasem Ulquiorra pojawia się przed Ichigo, aby poinformować go o śmierci Rukii. Kurosaki zaprzecza temu i próbuje odejść, ale Espada zachęca go do walki. Ichigo postanawia załatwić to szybko z pomocą Bankai i maski Hollowa, jednak jest to nieskuteczne. Odkrywa, że Ulquiorra ma numer cztery w Espadzie, a nie tak jak myślał jeden. Ciffer rani poważnie Ichigo w klatkę piersiową. Później, Grimmjow przyprowadza Orihime do Kurosakiego, aby uleczyła jego ranę, ponieważ chce walczyć z nim w pełni sił. Zanim dokończyła, zjawia się Ulquiorra, ale Grimmjow za pomocą Caja Negación wysyła go do innego wymiaru. Po uzdrowieniu Ichigo, walka się zaczyna. Ichigo, w Bankai i masce Hollowa walczy z Grimmjowem, tym razem w formie Resurrección. Walka jest bardzo niszczycielska. Mimo ograniczeń jakie stawia maska, Kurosaki jest w stanie jej używać znacznie dłużej. Orihime boi się spoglądać w oczy kolegi, ponieważ nie widzi w nich swojego odbicia, tak jak w przypadku jej brata. Kiedy walka wydaje się być na przegranej pozycji dla Ichigo, Inoue krzyczy by nie umierał. Daje to mu wielką motywację i błyskawicznie pokonuje Grimmjowa. Wszyscy się cieszą z jego zwycięstwa. Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (odcinki 168-189) Począwszy od odcinka 168, seria Hueco Mundo zostaje zawieszona aby dać czas Tite Kubo na wyprodukowanie nowych rozdziałów. Ta seria zawiera 22 odcinki i była emitowana w Japonii od 23 kwietnia 2008 do 7 października 2008. Fabuła koncentruje się na nowym kapitanie, Shūsuke Amagaiu, który wypełnia pustkę po Ginie. Tymczasem trzy nowe postacie - księżniczka Rurichiyo Kasumiōji wraz z dwoma ochroniarzami Kenryū oraz Enryū - przybywają do ludzkiego świata i zostają sąsiadami Ichigo. Kurosaki i Rukia angażują się w ich sprawy i bronią księżniczkę przed wynajętymi zabójcami uzbrojonymi w dziwne miecze z niewiarygodną mocą. Księżniczka zostaje porwana, a Ichigo jest ścigany przez 2. Oddział za przerwanie ślubu szlacheckiej rodziny. Rukia zajmuje się Suì-Fēng i umożliwia działanie towarzyszowi. Kurosaki konfrontuje się z 3. Oddziałem i ich nowym kapitanem, który postanawia się do nich przyłączyć. Kira odkrywa, że Kibune rzeczywiście pracuje dla Kumoiego. Z trudem udaje mu się go pokonać. Renji zanosi jego broń do kapitana Yamamoto, a ten wydaje rozkaz Gotei 13 aby zinfiltrować posiadłość Kasumiōji. Ichigo i Rukia docierają do rezydencji w czasie gdy Amagai walczy z Hitsugayą. Rukia opuszcza zespół aby zatrzymać Rangiku. W miarę rozwoju wydarzeń okazuje się, że Shūsuke został kapitanem ze względu na chęć zemsty na Yamamoto za swojego ojca. Ostatecznie dowiaduje się całej prawdy i popełnia samobójstwo. Arrancar kontra Shinigami (odcinki 190-205) Druga część serii "Hueco Mundo" jest dziesiątym sezonem anime Bleach, obejmuje rozdziały od 286. do 315. Odcinki zostały wyreżyserowane przez Noriyukiego Abe, a produkowane przez TV Tokyo, Dentsu i studio Pierrot. Z tym sezonem są związane trzy utwory muzyczne: jeden opening i dwa endingi. Opening nazywa się "Velonica" autorstwa Aqua Timez, natomiast endingi "Hitorira no Hanabira" autorstwa "Stereo Pony" oraz "Sky Chord" autorstwa Tsuji Shion. Seria powraca do wydarzeń w mandze, po pokonaniu Grimmjowa przez Ichigo. Nnoitra Gilga atakuje słabego 6. Espadę i ciężko go rani. Ichigo rusza do walki z Nnoitrą, podczas gdy Orihime jest ograniczana przez Tesrę Lindocruza. Zmęczony i ranny po poprzedniej walce, Kurosaki zaczyna przegrywać. Niespodziewanie, Nel transformuje się w jej dorosłą formę i walczy z Nnoitrą, podczas gdy odkrywana jest jej przeszłość. Po tym jak Nel uwolniła swoje Zanpakutō, powróciła do dziecięcej formy i została pokonana. Tesra za pomocą swojego Resurrección chce zabić Ichigo, ale przeszkadza mu w tym przybyły Kenpachi Zaraki. Kiedy Kenpachi walczy z Nnoitrą, Orihime leczy Ichigo. W tym samym czasie, Retsu Unohana i jej wicekapitan konfrontują się z Rudbornnem Chelute. Byakuya walczy z Zommarim, a Mayrui z Szayelem. Rudbornn wycofuje się z linii frontu, a Byakuya i Mayuri wygrywają swoje walki. Po zaciętej walce wygrywa również Kenpachi. Jednak, Coyote Starrk porywa Orihime do Aizena, który zamierza rozpoczęć inwazję na Karakurę. Przeszłość (odcinki 206-212) Odcinki jedenastego sezonu Bleacha zostały wyreżyserowane przez Noriyukiego Abem a wyprodukowane przez TV Tokyo, Denstu i studio Pierrot. Bazują na fabule mangi i obejmują rozdziały od -108. do -97. Z tym sezonem związane są dwa utwory: jeden opening i jeden ending. Opening to "Shōjo S" autorstwa Scandal, a ending "Kimi wo Mamotte, Kimi wo Aishite" autorstwa Sambomaster. Arrancar: Decydująca bitwa o Karakurę (odcinki 213-229) Ten sezon zawiera 17 odcinków i obejmuje rozdziały od 316. do 340. Odcinki wyreżyserował Noriyuki Abe, a wyprodukowali TV Tokyo, Dentsu i studio Pierrot. W odcinkach jest kontynuowany wątek walki grupy Shinigami z Soul Society przeciwko armii Arrancarów Sōsuke Aizena w sztucznej Karakurze. Z tą serią związane są dwa utwory muzyczne, jeden opening i jeden ending. Opening to "Shōjo S" autorstwa Scandal, natomiast ending "Kimi wo Mamotte, Kimi wo Aishite" Sambomaster. Nieznane Opowieści Zanpakutō (odcinki 230-265) Seria Nieznane Opowieści Zanpakutō występuje tylko w anime. Została stworzona aby umożliwić Tite Kubo publikację większej ilości materiału. Trzynasty sezon Bleacha został wyreżyserowany przez Noriyukiego Abe i wyprodukowany przez TV Tokyo, Dentsu i studio Pierrot. Seria była nadawana od 28 lipca 2009 w Japonii na stacji TV Tokyo. Z serią związane są cztery utwory muzyczne: dwa openingi i dwa endingi. Pierwszy opening to "Shōjo S" autorstwa Scandal pojawiający się w odcinkach 230-242. Drugi to "Anima Rossa" autorstwa Porno Graffitti w odcinkach 243-265. Pierwszy ending to "Mad Surfer" autorstwa Kenichi Asai, został wykorzystany w odcinkach 230-242. Drugi to "Sakurabito" autorstwa SunSet Swish wykorzystany w odcinkach 243-255. Arrancar: Upadek (odcinki 266-316) Czternasta seria Bleacha jest związana z mangą i obejmuje rozdziały od 340 do 423. Została wyreżyserowana przez Noriyukiego Abe i wyprodukowana przez TV Tokyo, Dentsu i studio Pierrot. Fabuła kontynuuje walki pomiędzy Shinigami z Soul Society a armią Arrancarów Sōsuke Aizena w czasie próby dostania się do prawdziwej Karakury, gdy w tym samym czasie Ichigo i jego przyjaciele walczą w Hueco Mundo w celu odzyskania Orihime Inoue. Seria była emitowana od 13 kwietnia 2010 do 5 kwietnia 2011 w Japonii. Z tą serią związanych jest sześć utworów muzycznych: dwa openingi i cztery endingi. Openingi to "ChAngE" autorstwa Miwa i "Melody of the Wild Dance" autorstwa SID. Natomiast endingi "Stay Beautiful" autorstwa Diggy-MO, "Echoes" autorstwa Universe, "Last Moment" autorstwa Spyair i "Song For..." autorstwa ROOKiEZ is PUNK'D. Inwazja Armii Gotei 13 (odcinki 317-342) Seria występuje jedynie w anime. Została stworzona aby dać więcej czasu Tite Kubo na wydanie większej ilości materiału. Piętnasta seria została wyreżyserowana przez Noriyukiego Abe, a wyprodukowana przez TV Tokyo, Dentsu i studio Pierrot. Trwała od 12 kwietnia 2011 do 4 października 2011 w Japonii. Z serią związane są trzy utworzy muzyczne: jeden opening i dwa endingi. Opening nazywa się "BLUE" i został wykonany przez ViViD. Pierwszy ending to "Aoi Tori" autorstwa fumika i obejmuje odcinki od 317 do 329. Drugi ending obejmuje odcinki od 330 do 342, nazywa się "Haruka Kanata" i został wykonany przez UNLIMITS. Zaginiony Zastępczy Shinigami (odcinki 343-366) Szesnasty sezon Bleach anime obejmuje rozdziały od 424. 17 miesięcy po klęsce Aizena Ichigo odzyskuje swoje moce Shinigami. Z tą serią związane są trzy utwory muzyczne: jeden opening i dwa endingi. Opening to "Harukaze" autorstwa Scandal. Pierwszy ending został wykonany przez Aimer i nazywa się "Re:Pray", natomiast drugi "Mask" autorstwa Aqua Timez. Odniesienia Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Anime Kategoria:Listy